


【卓鹤】夜风

by Arashio



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashio/pseuds/Arashio





	【卓鹤】夜风

高天鹤回到住所时看到门边斜倚着一个人。今夜的月光很亮，让高天鹤看清了来人，所以他没有被吓到，只是缓缓走上前，凑过去用唇去蹭仝卓的脸颊：“卓儿……你怎么来了。”

仝卓没有说话，捧着高天鹤的脸就吻了下去。高天鹤的唇小巧却丰满，仝卓含着它们慢慢地吮，唇齿间尝到一丝花香，是他为他买的来自东方的口脂的味道。高天鹤应该是刚从王廷回来的，眼角擦了一抹嫣红的花汁，还沾着一身王廷的熏香味，或许回到家之前他刚刚在那个昏庸的国王面前跟随着鼓点起舞，像是大漠中开出的一朵带露水的花。

高天鹤身上还挂着跳舞时的铃铛，随着身体被压在墙上发出细微而清脆的响声。高天鹤被吻着，怕铃声惊扰了熟睡的猫于是伸手要去摘，仝卓却忽然拦腰抱起他，高天鹤连忙搂住仝卓的肩膀，又激起一片脆响。灰白色的猫被吵醒，从高天鹤的床帐中钻出来，迷迷糊糊叫了一声表示对两个人的欢迎，仝卓便就着它带出来的缝隙挑开纱帐，将高天鹤稳稳地放在软塌上。

猫蹭了蹭仝卓的脚踝，仝卓只好摸了摸它的额头又挠挠它的下巴，高天鹤看仝卓略有些紧张的动作低声发笑。仝卓抬起眼瞥了他一下，拍了拍猫的身体示意它自己去玩后又撩开纱帐，他看见高天鹤半是慵懒地歪在床上等他靠近，而后视线上移，他恰恰望进高天鹤的眼。

那眼中的潋滟恰到好处，恰好足够勾起仝卓的情欲，于是仝卓就着满室的玫瑰花香俯身去亲吻高天鹤的眼，又接着向下吻他的身体。高天鹤身上的衣料格外格外轻薄，内里衬着一层上好的丝绸，仝卓顺着丝绸的花纹向下摸过高天鹤立起的乳尖，激起身下的人一阵战栗。高天鹤伸手去搭仝卓的手臂，带着一种猫一样浑然天成的媚态：“……轻点儿，疼。”

仝卓顺着高天鹤的话解开他的衣扣，湿润舌尖舔过他胸前红豆，高天鹤身体向来敏感，被仝卓的动作带得不自觉挺起腰把自己向仝卓口中送。沙漠的夜风总是干燥冰凉的，高天鹤身上原本馥郁缱绻的玫瑰香气便生生沾染了几分凛冽，仝卓嗅着这份月下香品尝高天鹤细嫩的乳首，又按着高天鹤的喜好摩挲他的手腕。

手腕上的金属铃铛本身带着几分凉意，仝卓故意让它们在高天鹤皮肤上碰撞，不时的点点凉意像是他细碎的吻。高天鹤白日里猫一样喜欢躲在家里睡觉，因此皮肤格外地白，仝卓爱极了高天鹤这一点，月光下他像是西方的雕塑，美得惊人。仝卓不敢冒昧惊扰艺术品，因此两个人之间的性爱总是温柔的，即使是在如今仝卓带着嫉妒和不满的情况下。仝卓的吻向下游移，到高天鹤平坦的小腹，到他凸起的胯骨，再到高天鹤伸下来制止他动作的手指。

仝卓抬起头又看向高天鹤的眼睛，忘记了自己刚刚要说的话，只一瞬间便深陷进去。

 

 

 

 

——他在其中看见沙漠绿洲，看见潋滟水波，看见月光下的白色沙丘，一条河缓缓流经低洼处，女人在水边浣洗一条长长的红绸。仝卓周游世界行商做贾却久驻于此，不为金钱也不为名利，只因那一场明亮得出奇的月光。

那夜沙漠的风吹得紧，仝卓却无端从中嗅出一丝旖旎，他循着风向去寻那缕异香的源头，却寻到一片玫瑰园。园中立着一个人，兜帽被风吹起露出他半张含情的脸来，仝卓愣住的当下他看向仝卓。视线下压，再缓缓上挑，那人眼中像是开满了玫瑰，水银一样的月色在他眼中落下一个温润的光斑，竟比他额心的石榴石还要亮上几分。

沙漠里怎么会有玫瑰？他为何美艳至此？仝卓在裹卷自己全身的玫瑰香气中愕然，满目只剩下那人沾染玫瑰色的眼角。

风吹动他微卷的头发时他抬起手拨开面前的薄纱，嫣红的嘴半张着，似是有一句穿越千年的话要讲给仝卓听。那人的手指也纤长，微微绕着宽大围巾的边缘，仝卓无端觉得那上面缺一枚戒指。

于是他莽撞褪下手上的月光石，缓缓走上前，像是安拉最虔诚的信徒一样将它献给他。

 

 

 

 

此刻那只戴着月光石戒指的手被仝卓亲吻。高天鹤的手也敏感，被仝卓亲得耳根发红，低低地催促仝卓：“你快点，别闹。”

于是高天鹤光裸的身体被暴露在重重幔帐当中，艳色的纱衬得他更加白皙。仝卓在手心中焐热了膏体后将它们抹向高天鹤后穴，手指绕着穴口的褶皱打着转，心满意足地收获了高天鹤带着情欲的哽咽。他去亲高天鹤颈间宝石点缀的链子，在锁骨上留一个浅浅的齿痕，同时一根手指缓缓探入高天鹤穴内，待高天鹤喘息渐渐平静时才开始缓缓地动。

高天鹤头埋在仝卓肩上，带着天生体香的呼吸吐在仝卓颈间。仝卓的动作总是细腻温柔，让他总是有一种像是被抚摸被宠爱的感觉，然而事实上他们在一起后总是高天鹤包容仝卓，总是用那双含情的眼睛来应允仝卓的一切行为。

“你走神了，鹤儿。”仝卓轻咬着他耳垂，“你在想什么？”

高天鹤被仝卓亲得直痒，后穴不自主地一阵缩紧，腿忽然蜷起带起一串响声。仝卓又吻他侧脸柔声叫他放松，听高天鹤在他耳边回答他：“我在想我第二次在王廷看见你。”

仝卓又添进一根手指，修剪了指甲的之间在甬道内轻轻地搔刮，带出高天鹤细细的喘。一只手给高天鹤扩张另一只手抚着高天鹤的后背权当安慰，仝卓又伸出舌尖去回味高天鹤唇上的花香：“你怎么那么早就戴上了这枚戒指？不然我不会认出你。”

后穴已经足够松软湿润，得到高天鹤应许后仝卓扶着自己的性器，前端在穴口缓缓地磨。高天鹤朝仝卓伸出手，再次向他要一个拥抱，说出一句话像是一个盛情的邀请：“我如果……我如果不早戴上它，我怎么证明我属于你呀。”

仝卓腰下一用力挺了进去。

 

 

 

 

仝卓没想到他还能再次见到高天鹤，在王廷的宴席上。

国王提起十二分精神叫礼官宣了第一支舞蹈，并且骄傲地向仝卓等人介绍这是他新聘请来的舞师。仝卓仍然沉于对那夜的回忆中，根本无心欣赏所谓的顶级的舞蹈，然而门帐被拉开时铺面的玫瑰香还是让他猛地抬头。

那夜后他在自己的货物中寻找香料，却发现香料中的玫瑰香恶俗得让他皱眉，他才意识到夜风中的那份馥郁原来是那人天生的异香。他没想到再次遇见这香气是在王廷，这让他觉得这个不学无术的国王至少做了一件明智的事，至少他又有了一个机会来问那个人的名字。

那人裹着一身白色前来，脸上罩了半张薄纱，踩着铃铛的脆响走进廷中。仝卓什么都不记得，不记得音乐也不记得舞步，更不记得身边的人说过什么，他仿佛被封闭了感官，只留下听觉和嗅觉，他只记住了阵阵银铃的响声和裹挟他的浓郁香气。

——仝卓至少还保留了一点恰到好处的视觉，他在那支舞的最后看到了那人高举起的手上那枚镶嵌得别出心裁的蛋白石。仝卓心中一悸，恰巧那人转过头看向他，并维持了一个定格的姿势，于是仝卓觉得自己仿佛又陷入那一潭水波中，倦倦地沉入一片月色的海子。

余下所有的助兴表演都索然无味，仝卓把高天鹤的名字在口中反复咀嚼，像是要将它镌刻在心尖。

 

 

 

 

手腕脚腕上的铃铛随着仝卓的动作互相撞击，猫听了好奇，放弃了在月光下玩耍，悄无声息地蹲在床下歪着头观察，可惜重重幕帐垂下，猫只能听见铃铛响见不到人影，喵喵叫了几声之后无人回答，只好悻悻离开。

高天鹤贴着仝卓的脸小声笑：“我叫你把铃铛摘掉，你看，给猫招来了。”

仝卓也不说话，腰胯又是一送，高天鹤长腿盘在仝卓腰际，挂着铃铛的金属环顺着纤瘦的脚腕向前滑了一截。帐中玫瑰的味道愈发浓郁，高天鹤情动时浑身香气逼人，仝卓只觉得自己要溺毙在高天鹤爱意一样浓烈的香味中。

金属铃铛撞击的清脆一声紧过一声，伴随着高天鹤带着哭腔的喘息和仝卓一声又一声压低嗓子的“鹤儿”。前端擦过敏感点时高天鹤一声哭叫射了出来，仝卓爱极了不应期软软的高天鹤，一改前戏的温柔模样，发了狠地向里顶。高天鹤胡乱地抓着身下的布料，弓着腰背无助地喘，被迫接受仝卓性器的鞭挞，眼角的颜料被眼泪冲淡，却更惹仝卓爱怜。

进行最后的冲刺时仝卓掰开高天鹤的手与他十指相扣，一字一句带着发力的狠劲却又小心翼翼：“鹤儿，商队要离开这儿了，我必须要走，你跟我走好不好？”说着又是角度刁钻地一顶，“我带你走好不好？”

高天鹤根本说不出话，他的声音被仝卓顶撞得支离破碎，只好含着眼泪点头，怕仝卓看不到一样，又主动抬起身吻住仝卓。

仝卓的表情忽然变得狂喜，他用力抱住高天鹤单薄的背脊，像是要将他揉进身体里一样用力。高天鹤几乎要被他贯穿，仝卓次次又深又狠，射进他体内时高天鹤几乎疑心自己会被他做到怀孕。

玫瑰香味渐渐淡下去，仝卓嗅着高天鹤颈间的香气，声音带着些低哑：“鹤儿，你真愿意和我走？”

“我留在这里干什么？”高天鹤的声音带着三分慵懒和恃宠而骄，“留在这里也是跳舞给国王，不如以后只跳给你一个人看。”

于是仝卓把一朵沙漠中的玫瑰拥在怀中，爱意成一片绿洲盛放一片馥郁的月光。


End file.
